Through over a century of football, the common ten yard device consisting of two poles and a fixed length of link chain disposed therebetween has been in continuous use. While this ten yard device has served the game of football adequately, it has several disadvantages. In moving the chain along the sideline on a first down, or change of possession, the link chain is dragged along the ground. Upon storage, the two poles are placed side by side and the link chain wrapped around the poles, resulting in wasted time in unwrapping the link chain when desired for use.
Also, the present ten yard device provides no means to measure and record intermediate distances. Such intermediate distances are usually marked off by eyesight. A down marker rod is set by eyesight on the sideline between downs to record the yardage position of the ball on the field. After an incomplete pass, a penalty, an out of bounds or an exchange of fields, the football is placed in position on the field by an official by eyesight. Also, on a first down or change of possession, the 10-yard chain is spotted on the sideline by eyesight.
This particular method is outstandingly outmoded in terms of providing suitable replacement of the football and of setting the 10-yard chain befitting modern standards.
In aligning two objects separated by 18 yards, which is the distance from either sideline to the nearest inbounds line, an error in alignment of one degree from parallel results in an error on the field of 11 inches.
It would be advantageous to improve the method by which the position of the football is determined, eliminating inaccuracies in referee and sideline crew judgment and/or eyesight.
With this objective in mind, the present invention provides a useful alternative and/or supplement to the standard uprights that is both simple and effective.
The present invention does not attempt to defy tradition, and has kept the improvement within narrow boundaries consistent with a respect for customary procedure and a love of the game.
One embodiment of the invention provides a rotatable rotor within a housing that attaches to one of the uprights and which precisely dispenses a given amount of chain as the two uprights are parted. The rotative position of the rotor is carefully maintained by means of a spring and ratchet mechanism.
In accordance with an alternate embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a rotatable rotor within a housing that is attached to an upright. The rotor dispenses up to five yards of chain, the free end of which can be attached to a link. Used in conjunction with a substantially identical apparatus, the respective free chain ends can be connected together by the link so that the total amount of chain between uprights is, of course, ten yards. The rotatable rotor in this embodiment is spring-loaded, but there is no need for a ratchet mechanism.